


Tea for Two

by shabootl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Short One Shot, Trapped In Elevator, crush on a stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: So maybe Sasuke makes sure he's on time for his noon calc class because it's important to be timely. And being on time requires taking the elevator at a specific time. No other reason. None at all.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

> *le gasp*  
> a straight pairing? from me? and what's this? naruto?

“Move, dead-last. I need to get to class,” Sasuke said, trying to maneuver around his roommate blocking the door.

“Wait, wait,” Naruto said. Half of the ramen from the cup he held in his hand was dangling from his mouth, so his words were dispersed between chews. Sasuke scrunched his nose at the sight. “Sasuke, when’re you outta class? Sakura’s doing a dinner party-”

“This can’t wait till I get back?!” Sasuke said. He snatched the ramen cup from Naruto, who immediately grabbed for it.

“Hey!” Some of the noodles fell out of Naruto’s mouth.

Sasuke held the cup out of reach. He wanted to toss it across the room, but he would probably end up being the one to clean the resulting mess. He placed it on the end table on the other side of the room then made a dash for the door.

Not bothering to close the door, Sasuke bolted down the long, cream-colored hallway for the blue and silver elevator. He jammed the button and glanced down at his phone. 11:45am. He’d made it. “Jesus fucking christ, Naruto,” he grumbled to himself. “You almost-”

The elevator doors open to reveal an empty cab. Sasuke stepped into the elevator, still catching his breath.

She came in from the eighth floor--right on time, as she always was every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday since the start of this semester. He figured she had a 12 o’clock class like he did.

Sasuke gripped the rail of the elevator, staring at the back of the girl’s head. She had long, shiny black hair, and round lavender eyes. Of course, he only saw her eyes when she stepped on the elevator, but from his short glimpses he saw that she carried a kind expression. Neutral, but not dead in the eye like a lot of his classmates. He was partially glad she stood with her back to him because she probably would’ve noticed his staring.

She shifted in place as the elevator doors began to close. For such a new dorm building, the elevators ran pretty damn slow. She fidgeted, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

She was significantly shorter than him--which he liked. It just made her seem even cuter in her red ladybug book-bag and with--when it rained--her pink piglet umbrella. He wondered why she always wore the same baggy, purple jacket over her clothes. 

Okay, yeah, so he kind of sort of paid attention to what she wore, but honestly, it was all he had to go by to figure out what she was like. It wasn’t like he could just start up a random conversation with her for god’s sake.

Sasuke considered saying something, but before he could think of anything, the doors to the ground floor opened, he and the girl stepped out of the elevator. They both made their way through the lobby and out the front doors. 

Sasuke had pictured a million times in his head what it may have been like to converse with her as they left. If they were a couple, would he be the one tucking her hair behind her ear in the elevator? Would he have his arm wrapped around her as they exited the building? Would he skip the first twenty minutes of calc to walk her to her class?

Sasuke resisted the urge to slap himself, still half-watching the girl as she took a step in the opposite direction of where he was headed. 

Those thoughts were absolutely disgusting. If his roommate found out about them, he’d never hear the end of it. Sasuke shook his head as he headed across the quad. She was the reason why he couldn’t focus in class.

* * *

It was the last week of classes. 

Sasuke held in a breath when the girl walked in the elevator. She was panting slightly, cheeks flushed. She was without her purple jacket, revealing a purple sundress. Strangely, she had her hair up in messy bun. She’d never done that before. 

As the doors closed in front of the them, Sasuke couldn’t help but glance at the exposed nape of her neck. She had smooth, white, skin; unblemished except for a small beauty mark below her ear. He wondered--

His gaze was cut short as the elevator jerked to a halt.

The girl gasped in surprise and balanced herself on the rail.

They stood in silence. The elevator still wasn’t moving.

The girl looked back at him. “Do you think...we’re stuck?”

She had a soft, feathery voice. Her lips were like a tiny pink bow on her face.

Sasuke shook his head, though he was thanking every god for this opportunity.

Blushing, the girl took a step back from him, pinching her index fingers together. She averted her eyes to the floor.

Sasuke held in a breath at the sight of her.

Neither of them said anything while they waited.

After a couple of minutes, the girl pressed the ‘help’ button. Nothing happened.

“Oh no,” the girl mumbled. “I’m going to be late for my class.” So he was right.

Sasuke crossed his arms, waiting.

She didn’t say anything more. God, if he wanted to see her after this semester was over, he’d have to do something.

“What class?” he pushed out. A cringe was creeping along his skin. He  _ hated _ small talk.

Her head shot up to him. Evidently, she didn’t think he’d heard her. “Um...a writing class.” She looked away again.

Silence.

Shit. What was he supposed to say now?

A part of his brain was prodding on about finding a way out of the elevator. He promptly ignored that part.

A couple more seconds passed.

“So what’s your name anyway?”

“Oh um…Hinata,” the girl said.

Okay. Now what was he supposed to say?

“And yours?” Hinata said.

“Sasuke,” he said, half berating himself for not thinking of that.

“It’s, um...Nice to meet you,” she said, absentmindedly reaching for a strand of hair to tuck behind her ear only to meet air. She let out a small gasp. Her hands jumped up to the bun on her head. She blushed. “Oh my! I forgot-” She cut herself off; her eyes shot around the room.

Sasuke watched her, puzzled, as she backed into the opposite corner with trembling hands hovering over her hair, her eyes wide as balloons.

“Is something wrong?” he said.

She merely shook her head. Sasuke just barely caught the words she whispered to herself.  _ “He wasn’t supposed to see-” _ She stopped abruptly. Her hands went back down in front of her face, index fingers pressing together.

Sasuke blinked. Had she meant…?

He shook his head. No.  _ He _ was the one with the weird, creepy obsession. He repeated this to himself, but his mind couldn’t let go of the possibility that maybe...she liked him back?

Sasuke considered his options. He could carry on as they had been--standing in silence until someone fixed the elevator-- or he could do something stupid and make the rest of this experience awkward for the both of them. Then again, there was the likely possibility that he’d never see her after this semester. So if he fucked up now…

Sasuke refocused out of his thoughts to realize he’d been staring at Hinata the entire time. She was blushing. How long had he been standing there doing that?

She was blushing right? So that meant she liked him, obviously.

Yeah. Obviously.

He watched her run a hand over her bun, her hand jerking back and forth, as if considering to let her hair down.

Was he out of his mind? He was being ridiculous.

It was the end of the semester.  _ The end of the semester. _

Fuck this shit. He could just deny this happened! It wasn’t like she was a mutual friend or anything.

“You look fine,” he said.

He heard her sharp intake of breath. “I…” She struggled to speak. “S-So do you.”

He gave her a weird look. All he was wearing was jeans and a t-shirt. She looked at the ground, hands clasped together in front of her. He didn’t know it was possible for someone’s face to be so red.

She was blushing. She liked him.  _ Obviously _ .

Still, he couldn’t know for certain unless the words came out of her mouth. And even then, she could be lying.

Sasuke thought for a moment. What would Naruto do in this situation? Wait, why the fuck was he asking himself that? Naruto would just- What would Naruto do? Probably ask the girl out. He wasn’t about to do that. There must be some way…

“Tea, uh...” Sasuke said, losing his train of thought. His back nearly curled with his cringe.

She froze with her mouth open, trying to formulate words.

“I...yes?” she said.

The sounds of the elevator creaking whispered in the small space.

Hinata opened her ladybug book-bag, hesitating over the open pocket. The doors rattled as the elevator shifted. Hinata jumped when the elevator shook.

They were moving again.

Sasuke let out a breath of relief. Yeah. That had been fucking awful.

Hinata zipped up her bag, then turned towards the doors.

When they stepped out of the building, Hinata paused to talk to him.

“I...like this tea shop. 2nd and Arch,” Hinata said. She went again to tuck her hair back but fell short. “O-On friday evenings.” She swiftly turned and hurried away, her sundress fluttering around her legs.

Sasuke considered calling after her, not exactly sure what the fuck just happened, but his pride thought better of it.

It was Friday, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> once upon a time I was a naruto fic writer.  
> i blew the dust off this one. it was buried in an old forgotten folder lol
> 
> i'll possibly be bringing a few more ^-^


End file.
